Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 606 - Scared of the Dark?
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #606 - Scared of the Dark? is the six-hundred sixth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one hundred-fifteenth episode of Season 6. Video Overview Cloud Creepers Kurt heads leaves the Hidey Hole, its floor in the cloud layer and is menaced by a Creeper. Kurt pillars on a tree and tries to get the Creeper to fall off a cliff, but realizes he can kill it. He sees a second Creeper and then a third, and gets on a tree, but they follow him. One blows up and Kurt kills the last one. Getting Wolfie Kurt water-buckets down the mountain and heads west. The video is being recorded at 11:05 PM Monday night. Explaining the Child's Play Charity and the $60,000 goal, Kurt feels like doing a recap. What is Far Lands or Bust? The journey to the Far Lands started as a simple Let's Play in March 2011, but quickly Kurt grew bored and wanted to walk westward. He explains that he is playing in Beta 1.7.3 with no mods but a slight texture pack with fall leaves, Wolfie's skin, and some other modifications. Kurt also mentions that Minecon 2016 is coming up soon, and talks about some people like Coestar and Pause who will bring streaming equipment, something Kurt might do...including a copy of this world. Kurt also mentions finding the Golden Apple, his trip to the Nether in Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 200 - The Final Sunset. He talks about being in the 2015 Guinness World Record Book's gaming edition with a two-page spread. Kurt explains the floating point jitteriness increasing in boundaries that are constantly doubling and his experiments in Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 472 - Science Experiments. Question: Are you afraid of the dark? Are you afraid of what could be in the darkness after the dark? Were you afraid of the dark and what could hide under your bed as a kid? When Kurt was a kid he was really worried and still now when it colds enough he needs a blanket for safety. Once Kurt went out at night in the dark in Arizona and realized it was eighty degrees, and wanted to walk, but it was so dark. It's very different from his home in Chicago which is incredibly bright. Question: I recently moved this year across the country, despite living in this house for five months now I still don't feel settled in, how long did it take you to get settled in to your new location? Kurt still does not feel settled in, and talks about that he's not one to customize his house. And anyway, he hates painting, and hasn't even hung up any paintings or portraits. Always fiddling with his set-up, Kurt yet again rearranged his offices. He has found some restaurants and grocery stores he likes, but speculates he is a nomad at heart. Question: Do you prefer coffee or tea and what kind of coffee or tea do you enjoy? He is very much into coffee, and has a full grinder/pour situation to make coffee. Tea only really comes out when Kurt is sick. The coffee has no cream and up to two sugars. Kurt finds a lone wolf on an ice sheet and finds a massive air pocket under the ice sheet and a floating block of water in the cave. Question: What are any facts or concepts that you learned at an embarrassingly late age? Similarly, what's the simplest concept you've had to explain to someone who should know better? Kurt knows there are these situations but really cannot think of them because you forget that you ever didn't know. He does talk about thinking that the Minecraft terrain would slowly devolve as he reached the Far Lands. Admitting he does not have a question, Kurt apologies for answering badly. Kurt cautiously builds hype for Minecon, and talks about the Patron Server is on 1.10.2 now. Trivia * The end slate links to a Let's GROW UP - 01 - BUD Gets a TUB and DiRT Rally: Conelanders League - Soggy Subaru in Wales.